And They Lived Happily Ever After
by Miaou27
Summary: This is a story of all the wedding and proposals of LC (except for the ones in Stars Above). Iko, of course, will design and plan lots.


I added the baby in Scarlet later, sorry that I didn't add it in very well. Oh, and for all of these I'm going to use all the second era traditions cause it is fun!

Cinder dug her hands into her gown. The shirt was layered with a thin material that she didn't know the name of.

"Ow!" Cinder cried out as Iko pulled on her hair. "Do you have to pull so hard!"

"Please Cinder," Iko responded. "You fell into a lake from a multiple story building."

"What are you even doing?" Cinder asked.

"It's a bun. It will work good with your tiara."

Cinder looked at herself in the mirror. Iko was pulling her hair into a ponytail on the top of her head, it didn't look like a bun. She then grabbed a sponge-like thing in torus shape out of a bag on the vanity.

"What in the world is that?" Cinder asked.

"A donut," Iko answered. "It's used for the bun shape."

"Oh," Cinder responded, even though she didn't get why it was needed.

The door then opened with Cress, Scarlet, Winter, Wolf, Jacin, and Thorne coming in. The guys just waited in the back of the room as the girls came forward.

"Cinder!" Winter squealed. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks," Cinder tried to turn her head to them, but Iko's hold was too tight.

Scarlet came over to Cinder. "Iko, did it to you too?"

Cinder looked down at the word 'mechanic' in blue on her bodice. Iko would've put it on the skirt part, but it was just lace.

"Yeah," Cinder responded as she traced her finger over it. "Iko wants for that tradition going for all of us. Oh plus, congratulations Scarlet."

"Done!" Iko stated.

Cinder looked at herself as Iko placed the tiara in Cinder's hair. The bun was simple and useful, it was perfect for her.

"Thank you, Iko" Cinder said as she got up.

"There's something old, Kai's mother's tiara. We have the blue embroidery, for something blue. The dress and shoes are new. Now we just need something borrowed." Iko looked at everyone.

All the girls were wearing matching red bridesmaids dresses. They were made with a silk-like material and went down half way past their calves. It had one sleeve with fake jewels glued on.

Cinder loved the way the dress was on all the different girls. All their different sizes, jewelry, Scarlet's baby bump, and Iko's blue hair.

The guys just wore tuxedos.

Cress stepped up to Cinder. "You can use my necklace," She took it off. It was a silver chain with a big matching silver crescent moon. "It can work as a moon or a C, for Cinder."

Cinder leaned in to give Cress a hug. "Thank you,"

Thorne moved from his place in the back of the room. "You better give it back, that necklace wasn't cheap."

Cinder rolled her eyes. "Yes Thorne,"

"You look beautiful by the way." Thorne pointed out.

All the men murmured in agreement.

"Thanks," Cinder responded. "I'm so glad that all of you can be part of this wedding. You guys and Kai will be the only people I really know here, and the whole palace is crowded with people."

The door then opened and a man, that Cinder didn't know, came in.

"It's time," He said, then left.

"Okay," Cinder said, then walked over to Cress. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah," Cress responded, then gave Cinder a smile.

She walked over to the door, but stopped so Thorne could give her a quick kiss, then left the room, her heels clacking on the palace floor.

As the door opened and closed, Cinder caught a glance of the many people sitting there. She sighed, it was really overwhelming, but then Torin caught the door.

Cinder was going to puke.

What if she fell in these heels?

What if she got cake on her dress?

What if these people still saw her as a criminal?

"Everyone's here?" He asked as he stepped inside.

"Yep," Thorne answered. "But we were worried, we almost missed the first man."

Torin, the first man, didn't even smile.

"Well okay then," Cinder said.

They then gathered in a line with the person they were paired with. Iko, who planned the wedding, tried to match all the couples together. First Winter and Jacin, then Scarlet and Wolf, then the maid of honor (Iko) and the first man (Torin), then Cinder and Thorne. Cinder didn't have anyone else to walk her down the aisle, plus, he could then sit next to Cress.

The door opened as beautiful music came through and Winter and Jacin walked down the aisle.


End file.
